


Would you like fries with that?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Would you like fries with that?

## Would you like fries with that?

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Quick, look over there! (Sneaks the boys out quickly.) Sorry, thought I saw something. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

A last minute save from horror. I was this [.] close to having to use a Back Street Boys song for this story. But I managed to find something else. Believe me, I'm as happy about that as you are. <g>

This story is a sequel to: Smile when you say that 

* * *

Richard Marx "Take this heart"  
I've been where you are before, no one understands you more. You fear every step you take, so sure that your heart will break. It's not how the story ends; you'll be back on your feet again. Baby, this time, there ain't nothing gonna take this heart away. The pain's still alive in you for what one man put you through. You say that we're all the same, but I'm called by no other name We all need a place to run, won't you let me be the one? Baby, this time, there ain't nothing gonna take this heart away. No more goodbyes, there ain't nothing gonna take my heart away. Don't keep the dream in you locked outside your door. Just believe in this love, and don't be afraid anymore. I need you to please be strong, I've waited for you too long. This time, there ain't nothing gonna take this heart away. No more goodbyes, there ain't nothing gonna take my heart away. There ain't nothing gonna take this heart away. No more goodbyes, there ain't nothing gonna take my heart away. 

* * *

Dammit Jim! Do you have to be so friggin' content? 

He loves me. I know he does. So why does he have to be so satisfied with the way things are? 

* * *

`Hey, Serena." He hung up his coat automatically on her coat rack. 

She was sitting in the living room, waiting for him in her chair. "What's wrong, Blair?" 

"Wrong? Who said anything was wrong?" he asked, bussing her cheek and sitting down on the couch opposite the chair. 

"You did." 

"When?" 

"Just now." 

"What are you talking about?" The innocence in his voice might have fooled someone who didn't know him as well as she did. 

"Honey, I've known you since you were 16 years old and just a wee little freshman coming into my cafeteria." 

"Are you making fun of my height?" 

"Blair Sandburg, what is wrong?" Her voice sharpened slightly in exasperation and softened again as he cringed. "Is Jim okay?" 

"Jim's fine. Just fine." 

"Good. So if it's not your sweetie, then what's the problem?" 

"Sweetie?" He squeaked. "He's not my - Jim and I aren't - I mean, I don't - well I do, but we're not - he won't - . . . . It won't happen." 

"Sit down, Blair." 

He dropped onto the couch , not having noticed that he had stood up and paced. 

"Does he love you?" 

"I think so." 

At the hesitation in his voice she smiled. "Then what's the problem?" 

The sigh that escaped was heartbroken. "He's happy." 

"That's a problem." 

"No. I mean. Yes. He's happy with the way things are. Being friends. Just friends." 

"Does he know how you feel about him?" 

"How could he NOT know? 

"From everything you've told me, he's been hurt a lot, right?" 

"Yeah. So?" 

"So, he trusts you not to hurt him, but he doesn't know that he can expect more." 

"I get what you're saying. He doesn't think he deserves more! You're right. I should have known, I've been studying him I should have realized he wouldn't know that it's okay and after Carolyn and Lila and -" 

"Blair, breathe." 

He found himself standing by the television with his hands flying around him in gestures to invisible people. "Oh. Yeah." Sitting down again he turned to face her. "So how do I change his mind?" 

"Well, I don't know him except from what you've told me., but it doesn't sound like subtle is going to get you any further." 

"It got me under his radar and inside his walls though." Blair grinned. "You're right. But I can't just jump out of a cake naked and say `Kiss me, you fool.' " 

"It would work for me," she teased. 

"What would Robert say?" 

"He'd probably say, `Go for it, old woman.'" 

They laughed at the image of Robert, egging them on. He was such a sweet, innocent old man. 

When their snickering died down, Serena continued. "Maybe it's time to just tell him." 

"Maybe." 

* * *

He steeled himself to approach Jim at his desk where the detective was concentrating on the screen in front of him. 

"Jim?" 

"Hey, Chief, when'd you get back?" 

The smile on his face when he saw me was the only thing keeping me from running. Serena was right. He wouldn't do anything unless I spoke up. Here goes nothing. "We've got to talk." 

* * *

End Would you like fries with that? by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
